halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UNSC MSSS
Giving your Spartan a specialist status This is farely simple. It requires absolutely no long or rediculous RP or article. Just some minor justification to your desired Spartan's page. If you would like your Spartan to become a specialist in a certain area, then message me on my talk page with the link to the Spartan's page. Also tell me what specialist status(es), you want your Spartan to have. Please note that the more statuses you ask for the lower each one will be because of "anti godd-modding regulations"! If you sign up for CQC, heavy duty and long range specialist statuses; then the highest rank i'll give to the Spartan, at the most two, would be an officer. This brings me on to the next point. We will decide on a suitable (you really need to be honest) rank to giver, per sub-specialism. Once this is decided; all you need to do is add the specialist area page link to your spartan infobox and maybe, if you want to, you could create a a section all about the Spartan's specialism with a picture of the badge too. That brings me onto what i'm looking for when i rate your spartan. I'll look at the Spartan's page and i'll read through it and see how good your Spartan is. Now it's no good god-modding him to death just to try and get an expert rank. It won't work! If you have thorough detail and maybe a battle, operation or RP, which the Spartan has been in, then this will greatly increase the chances of a decent rank. Finally each specialist course is two years long so you will need to make space where the Spartan won't take part in any battles, operations or RPs, which lie in that time period. All of this makes this certain area of the military so much more clearer and organised (i hope) and it will also help you when setting up a new Spartan. All of the rules, whcih i've put in place are to wnsure a fair and realistic result when you sign up. Anyones Spartan will be accepted and i will produce a fair and honest rank once i've read through it. If you don't like it then please give positive fedback so i can make this better. Thanks for reading, no all you have to do is sign up! The parkster Comunications 18:08, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Comments Er... I'm trying to think how best to put this but this already exists, in every/most military, for the last two or three hundred years, this idea has already existed. Its the cornerstone of modern military training. Ok but unless you can point out a halopedia (canon) article of the same purpose then i'll just have to keep it. If you read though this is designed specifically for Spartans. So yes i'll change the date back to when the first Spartan programme was produced. Oh by the way when was that? Despite this i was going to do some pics of the specialist "badge" kind of thing (a bit like a rank picture, e.g. two silver, vertical, bars for lutenant ect...). I think this will help make the halo universe a bit more detailed! It's worth doing... somehow? The parkster Comunications 16:56, 15 April 2008 (UTC)